


Thrills in the Night

by RubyOnyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amusement Parks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyOnyx/pseuds/RubyOnyx
Summary: Harry decides to take Ron to a muggle amusement park for their tenth anniversary, planning to do something he's wanted to do for months.





	Thrills in the Night

They were standing in front of the entrance of the local amusement park. Ron hadn't been in an amusement park before, but Harry went here once before, with Hermione. They had been planning to take Ron along as well that time, but he couldn't come as he was sick that day. Harry still wasn't sure if he was actually sick, or just pretending. Now, however, it was just Harry and Ron.

"Can't we just go to the zoo?" Ron asked in a high voice.

"Ron, you've battled Death Eaters, played live Wizard's Chess and willingly went into a forest full of giant spiders. This isn't nearly as scary."

"In my defense, I didn't know the spiders would be that giant," Ron muttered.

Harry took Ron's hand in his. "Come on, I'm sure you'll love it," he said, moving his free hand over his pocket. Good, it was still there.

"Only because it's you, and it's our anniversary," Ron said. Harry grinned and lead Ron to the entrance, where he bought their tickets using Muggle money, which Ron found very confusing.

Once they were inside the park, Ron looked up at the large roller coasters, full of loopings and twists, with an expression of fear on his face.

"We can go on that one first, if you want?" Harry pointed at the Merry-Go-Round near them. This earned Harry a death glare, who just laughed.

"How about we go in the bumper cars? They've got belts, you can't fall out of them, nothing can happen," Harry said, looking expectantly up at Ron.

"All right," Ron said quietly.

____________

"So, what did you think?" Harry asked as they walked through the exit of the bumper cars.

"Could have been worse. Felt a bit weird to bump into all those ten year-olds."

"Ready to try that big coaster now?" Harry asked, grinning, while Ron looked up at the largest coaster in the park.

"It's all right, I'm only joking," Harry quickly said. "How about the House of Curses?"

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"You're sitting on a bench, and the room rotates around you. The benches move a bit too, but just a little. It gives a weird sensation in the beginning, but soon you'll be looking around you in amazement, and you'll notice the beautiful music. It's my favourite here," Harry said, and noticed that Ron looked very interested.

"Let's try that," Ron said, with more confidence in his voice than when Harry asked him about the bumper cars.

____________

Fifteen minutes later, they finally took their seats. Harry looked around - the room was just as beautiful as he remembered. The walls were blue, with pretty swirls near the ceiling. Gorgeous paintings were hanging on them, and the wall left to the couple had a big mirror with a beautiful silver frame. On their right, there were bookcases, next to the door through which they entered. Ron was looking around, too.

"The best way to convice yourself that you're not actually upside down, is to look at any person with long hair and see if it stays down," Harry advised Ron, who was looking around with interest, but stopped to look at Harry.

"That's a good one, thanks," Ron said, and then grabbed Harry's hand.

The door closed, and gentle music began to play. The benches swayed slightly, and Ron's eyes went wide, so Harry gave his boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze. Then, the room began to rotate, barely noticeable, but quickly increased in speed. And then the most beautiful music Harry had ever heard began to play. It sounded like instruments from an orchestra, and soon a choir began to sing. The room was rotating at top speed now, the benches still swaying slightly, and Harry wished he could go on this attraction all day.

____________

"That was amazing," Ron said when they were standing outside again.

"Agreed," Harry said as he looked around the park. He saw a nameplate with an arrow pointing to the left. It said 'Haunted House'.

"Ron?" he asked, grinning.

"What?"

Harry pointed at the nameplate.

"Harry, no. You know I can't even watch movies that are scary in the slightest."

"I'll say it again. Giant spiders, live Wizard's Chess, and Death Eaters."

A woman that had just passed them with two small children gave them a funny look and then told her children to hurry. Harry laughed.

"Please, Ron? Don't make me call you the names I call you when we're alone..." Harry shot Ron an amused look.

"Oh all right, just be prepared to have your hand broken when I squeeze it," Ron said in a defeated voice.

"Luckily I've gotten the hang of mending spells over the years," Harry said and grinned.

____________

The Haunted House wasn't as scary as they had expected. Or they were just used to things appearing suddenly next to you, as wizards who have battled Death Eaters and Voldemort. Harry was glad that Ron didn't think the attractions were that scary, and even allowed himself to hope for a roller coaster ride at the end of the day. However, his mind was now completely on something else as his hand moved over his pocket again.

"Let's take a break, yeah?" Harry asked as they walked past a little restaurant. Ron nodded.

They decided on a slice of cake and a milkshake each. The waitress, called Jennifer apparently, served them with what seemed like genuine happiness. Ron raised his hand, and when Harry asked what that was for, Ron said he'd like to get the check.

"Not yet," Harry said, but Jennifer was walking towards them already. It was now or never.

Pulling the small box out of his pocket, he stood up. After taking a deep breath, he took a step towards Ron, and then lowered himself until he was on one knee. He then held the box in front of him, and opened it slowly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you've been at my side for years and years now. You were there when no one else was. I have grown to love you unconditionally over the years, and nothing would give me greater pleasure than you allowing me to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes, yes, yes!" Ron said instantly as tears welled up in his eyes. He wasn't the only one crying, however. Jennifer's cheeks were wet as well, and everyone around them applauded. Some people were both smiling and crying. Harry smiled his biggest smile yet as his trembling fingers took the ring out of the box and placed it on Ron's finger. It was a silver ring with two dates engraved inside; the day they had met, and the day they had become a couple.

Harry stood up, and so did Ron. The latter instantly threw himself at Harry, and they stood there hugging each other for God knows how long. Harry was still shaking.

"I love you so much, Harry," Ron whispered.

"I love you too," Harry whispered back.

Finally, they broke apart, and Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, the check, how much is it?" he asked Jennifer.

"It's on the house, I insist, bless you both," she replied, still in tears.

While holding hands and smiling, they walked away from the restaurant that now held a great memory.

____________

"Harry, can we go on those?" Ron asked as they were walking past the rotating teacups.

"Of course," Harry replied. He couldn't say no to Ron at this moment. Not that he wanted to - he loved the teacups.

The line was rather short. Harry guessed most people were eating as it was around dinner time now, and the park would close in about an hour.

They had a teacup to themselves, much to Harry's delight.

"What's that?" Ron asked, looking at the round thing in the middle.

"Watch. Actually, feel," Harry said, and grasped it firmly. He then moved his arms, and the teacup began to rotate.

"Wicked."

Happy music began to play, and the large platform started to rotate. Not long after, the individual platforms on the larger platform began to rotate as well. Ron was wearing a huge smile. Then, he made the teacup rotate himself, and Harry quickly joined in so they could go even faster. The pain he would probably have in his arms tomorrow would be totally worth it to see Ron smile like this.

The teacups stopped and Harry and Ron got out, Harry feeling rather dizzy.

"That was awesome," Ron said as they sat down on a bench on Harry's request. Something suddenly popped into Harry's mind, and he decided to push his luck.

"Hey, want to try a coaster?" he asked tentatively. He had expected Ron's face to fall, but instead, it lightened up even more.

"Sure, how about that one?" Ron pointed at the largest coaster in the park.

"Ron, are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"A hundred percent?"

"A hundred and twenty."

Harry smiled and they stood up, making their way to the coaster.

____________

Loopings, sharp curves, twists, it was hard to keep track of. Instead of screaming, Ron only yelled "woooooo!" and "yeeeeeaaaaaah!". It was very clear that Ron was enjoying himself more than Harry, who hadn't ever been on a roller coaster before. Hermione didn't want to last time, so they had stayed away from the coasters.

As they walked through the exit, Harry quickly requested if they could sit down on a bench again, this time not feeling dizzy, but as if he was going to be sick.

"I'd ask to go again, but that doesn't seem like such a good idea," Ron said with his hand on Harry's back.

"Not this time, I'm afraid," Harry said. "Sorry."

"Not a problem, really, today was more than I could have ever hoped for."

"So the attractions were all right?"

"Yeah, they were. And so was that little restaurant. Very all right, really."

Harry smiled and moved closer to Ron, leaning against him.

"Want to head home?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded. They got up and walked towards the exit of the park, as the sky was darkening.

____________

"'scuse me, did ya get engaged today?" a man asked as Harry and Ron were about to leave the park.

"Yes... why?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Name's Noah. Got a message for ya. Big boss says ya can stay an hour after the park's closed, and told me to congratulate ya on your engagement. Jennifer, your waitress, offers her congratulations again, too."

"That's amazing, thank you so much!" Harry exclaimed.

"Just passin' on the message. Well, bye," Noah said, and walked into the park again.

"Ron, this is amazing. We've got the park to ourselves for an entire hour!" Harry said excitedly. Ron was beaming as well, and his gaze moved over all the attractions, even though they weren't that visible, seeing as it was now completely dark.

They decided to go in a ride that had a lot of carts and moved in circles really fast. Harry had heard this ride in action before, it usually played loud rock music. However, now it was just Ron and him, it seemed like they had changed the music for them; now playing was a slow love song. Harry loved holding Ron's hand (he looked at it often so he could see the ring), and hearing a beautiful song playing instead of people that were screaming loud, all while feeling thrilled because of the ride.

When they got out, both of their gazes fell on the giant Ferris Wheel. They looked at each other, smiled and walked in a fast pace towards the Ferris Wheel. It was farther than they thought, and when they had finally reached it, they looked up. Harry suddenly realised it was very, very high, and Ron seemed to notice Harry's expression.

"Not going to chicken out on me, are you?" Ron laughed.

"Oh, definitely not," Harry replied. "Come on."

Harry took Ron's hand and led him to the entrance. The girl that was sitting in the booth at the entrance smiled at them. Her nametag read Brianna.

Much to Harry's delight, the chairs were completely covered, so one couldn't possible fall out of them unless the doors opened. They got in, and soon they felt their seats shake.

"Do you think this is normal?" Harry asked, and Ron peered out of the little window.

"Her expression seems fine, so I'd say it is," Ron replied. "Don't worry, it's all right."

Harry looked out of his window, too, but all he could see was the lower part of the Ferris Wheel and some lamp posts. Then, they were moving forwards, and soon upwards as well. He decided it would be best to just close his eyes until they were on top, so he did that as he leaned against Ron.

A short while later, Ron grabbed Harry's hand. "We're at the top."

Harry opened his eyes and gasped slightly. The view was amazing, he could see tiny lights everywhere, and had a perfect view of the entire park. He noticed a lot of attractions they had missed, but he was quite sure this wouldn't be Ron and his last time in this park.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're here with me. And that we're together," Ron said quietly.

"It makes me happy, too," Harry said.

"I should probably show you something," Ron said and started fumbling with his coat. Harry raised his head, attempting to see what Ron was doing. When Ron pulled a small box out of his pocket, Harry's mouth opened.

"You-?" Harry started.

"Yeah... I was planning on doing it today as well, but you beat me to it. I was actually planning on doing it here, on the Ferris Wheel." Ron smiled and opened the box.

"Really, I think I already know your answer, but... Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Ron asked, his voice trembling very slightly.

"Yes, definitely yes," Harry said, a smile spreading quickly on his face. Ron took the ring out of the small box, and Harry held out his hand, which was trembling again.

"It's pretty hard to get a ring on something that's shaking," Ron said, and laughed.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"It's no problem, really."

Ron had put the ring on Harry's finger now, and Harry looked at it. He could see it perfectly well, even though it was dark all around them. It was slightly smaller than the one he'd given Ron, and it had a few tiny diamonds in it.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"You're honestly the best partner anyone could ask for, and I'm so glad we met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. I can't imagine how different it could have went if we didn't," Harry said.

Ron smiled. "Harry, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
